Weird mind
by TeaArt
Summary: Wanting to improve their skills, Sachiko and her older sister and cousin move to Konoha. Without knowing anyone or even being familiar with their techniques, Sachiko experiences a whole new world as a Konoha citizen and a member of different teams... But will she succeed in her plans and prove herself worth as a ninja? Will she find friends... Or even a new love?


Hello dear readers!

Nice to meet you & thank you very, very much for reading the first chapter of this story!

As you may have guessed, I do NOT own Naruto or any rights (Well, except my OCs and the altered story plot).

Oh, one last thing! You probably have noticed that the name of the chapter is also the name of a very (in my opinion) good song^^. I'll name the chapters after songs which fit them^^

I also love music, feel free to suggest songs or Bands! That would be really nice of you!

Well, have fun!

TeaArt

Chapter 01à Come as you are (nirvana)

"We're waiting, Michiko!", yelled my older cousin Michiyo.

_We were about to meet the Hokage for the first time. Sorry, may I introduce myself first?_

_My name is Sachiko, I'm 14 years old and I just moved to Konoha, together with my older sister Michiko and my cousin Michiyo. We were born in Amegakure, into a Clan full of very special people… Our clan is famous for its lack of contact with reality. That's why I was shocked that our parents allowed us to move to Konoha. Anyway, we're pretty good Konoichis… At least the rest of us are. I'm still a Genin. My sister and my Cousin are both Jonins already. God it sucks. Both of them mastered our Clans special technique. It's all about __cogitations__. Well, I'll explain it another time because my sister just appeared in front of us._

"Why bother? It's not like we're late.", my sister slurred in her melancholic voice.

"We're meeting authority!", I snapped at her.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I guess I must admit that I noticed that before… Isn't it strange that a single Lady has so much control? I start to challenge the tenets of our current regime."

"And I start to challenge your sanity. Now come on, your sister is right, we'll be late.", my cousin said, before she dragged Michiko out of our flat.

_Forget all the stuff you know about concentrated, determined, emotionless Jonins, and meet my sister. Hamano Michiko. Genin at the age of 11, chunin at the age of 13 and finally Jonin at the age of 16. I have no bloody idea how she did that. My sister is 17 years old by now and famous for her weird ideas and irritating questions. Well, she has quite some weird habits and a very special personality._

_Where to begin with? Michiko smokes weed. That's probably the most significant habit; she listens to old music and aims for international success on her way of ninja. Yea, I know. Not your ideal Konoichi, but still remarkable successful. Other than that, she's pretty average. She doesn't stand out of the mass when it comes to looks. She has blonde curly hair and irritating yellow eyes. She's pretty small too. She seems a bit __fragile__ when you first look at her. Our cousin Michiyo looks pretty similar. She has blonde hair and brown eyes, a pair of glasses too. She's a bit more __ruggedly__built__though. As for me, I'm taller than both of them, with brown curly hair and blue eyes. I'm as well a bit more ruggedly built than my sister, but who cares anyway?_

"Did you hear me, Sachiko?", my cousin asked.

"Sure, I totally agree with you." _Hopefully she won't notice that I didn't listen._

"Great. Care to repeat?"

"Um."

"Of course. Well just leave the talking to me. Did you hear me too, Michiko?", my cousin asked annoyed.

"Sure. Do you think they have normal Jonin teams? Or a fat cat? Oh, I always wanted a cat… Called Sir. Lancelot. Fancy name, right?"

My cousin and I just shrugged and walked faster.

* * *

"Hamano Michiyo, Michiko and Sachiko. Right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama.", my cousin replied.

"Good. Well, I was informed that you are going to join our regular forces, to strengthen the alliance between our two villages, as well as getting your clan involved in Konoha. Is that right as well?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Alright. Although I already agreed to it, I still have some questions left before I fully accept you as Konoha citizen."

We all just nodded.

"Well, shall we start? Let's begin with you, Sachiko."

"Um alright."

"On which purpose are you immigrating to Konoha?"

"I want to improve my skills as a ninja and I want to be a Konoichi with international success."

"Very well. So are there any questions you want to ask?"

"Um, no not really. Oh wait, am I going to be in a normal genin team?"

"No. I will use you as an assistant; you will be put in different teams until we find the best fitting one for you."

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama."

_Nailed it._

_The Interview with my cousin went very smoothly, the Hokage seemed very content with her answers and she'll be an assistant to one of the Sensais, so she can learn about the different Clans and learn how to train students. Awesome job, right?_

_Well, the fair impression of all of us vanished as my sister had to ask a question. _

_But instead of asking a question concerning her job or her stay in this city, she asked the most ridiculous question she possibly could think of._

"Do you think I could be reborn as a sandwich?", Michiko asked.

"What?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I mean, sandwiches are pretty awesome in general, but it shouldn't be possible to be reborn as nine different things, right? So if you had to choose, what part of a sandwich would you be?"

"Shut up! What do you think you are doing here?! I'm the Hokage, stop messing around!", Tsunade-sama screamed.

"Calm yourself… I was just asking. Well, I'd want to be the bread. Because bread is, what legends are made of." my sister smirked satisfied.

_Good lord, why her? Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. But where does this behaviour lead to?_

_One day she'll get in trouble for it. One day, someone comes and beats her up. I'm counting the days._

In that moment, I saw my sister flying and hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

_Amazing. Not even a day, remember to write that down, Sachiko._

"Get out now! Sachiko, I expect you in my room, 7am tomorrow. Understood?", Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

It was already 7.30am and I was waiting in front of Tsunade-samas door.

Hesitantly I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried it again, but nobody replied. I decided to go inside. The Hokage slept on her desk, several bottles of sake standing next to her. Disgusting. Simply disgusting. I started screaming and she suddenly woke up.

"Good morning Hokage-sama. You wanted to speak to me?"

She just nodded and gestured me to sit into the chair on the other side of her table.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your new team. I want you to assist Team 7. I want you to learn how to cooperate with them, as well as have your skills tested. They are about 2 years older than you are, they are sixteen…"

"One and a half. I'm turning fifteen soon."

"Very well. As I said, I want you to join them today. I already informed the Sensei of team 7. Alright now, get going. You find them on training ground four. Now get out!", She mumbled.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

I walked towards a group of four people, one adult with grey hair and three kids.

As I closed the distance between us, the blonde boy noticed me.

"Who are you?" he yelled me. _ What an annoying kid._

"Depends on who is asking the question."

"Sensei! Who is this?" he whined again.

"This is your new Teammate, Hamano Sachiko.", the grey haired man answered and I just nodded.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to us?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?", I asked.

"Name, age, Hobbies, Likes, Dislikes, Dream for the future, stuff like that."

I nodded again, _isn't it strange that only I have to introduce myself? Kind of rude too… I guess I still have to decide whether I like them or not._

"Well, my name is Sachiko. I'm 14 –nearly 15- years old. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, training and hanging out with my cousin and my sister. I like a lot of things, food and training for example. I don't like annoying and loud kids as well as chewing gum. I want to be a successful Konoichi. Any questions?"

The pink haired girl raised her hand.

"What rank are you and Why haven't you been in the academy with us?"

"Well, I just moved here. I was living in Amegakure before. And I'm still genin, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm already a chunin, by the way, my name's Sakura."

She shook my hand and smiled at me, before she hit the blonde guy and gestured him to introduce himself.

"Hi! I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

I face palmed. What an Idiot.

"I'm Sai."

I nodded; the black haired guy didn't seem like one of the talkative types of people.

"And finally, I'm Kakashi, your temporary Sensei."

_Alright, I guess. The pink haired girl seemed pretty normal; maybe she could show me around afterwards? The Sensei was okay too, although he seemed a bit boring, but so did the boy called Sai._

_Naruto seemed annoying, not the smartest kid on earth. Well we'll see, right?_

_I'm not stuck with them for long… At least that's what I hope… _

* * *

Don't forget to review! And tell me if you think that the song fits the chapter! I'm counting on your opinion on this^^ *puts cookies on the table for all the nice people*


End file.
